Haruno Farm, A wonderful life
by Angelic-Demonic Puppet
Summary: Cross over of Harvest moon, another wonderful life, and Naruto! Pairings, Sakura Gaara, Kiba, Neji and that stupid Sasuke! Also NarutoHinata, Some TentenLee, and hints of Shikamaruimari!
1. Spring fling

Dear Kakashi,

I accept your generous offer to work on my father's farm. Even tow I'm only sixteen, I'll try my very best to work hard on the farm.

Sincerely,

Sakura

Spring 8th : Two p.m.

Sakura stepped off the small and shaky wooden bout and on to the dry sandy land. She pulled her long light pink hair out off her emerald eyes and into a ponytail. 'Stupid ocean! To much water!' Inner Sakura yelled loudly, giving the ocean a glare.

"You must be Sakura, I'm Kakashi, welcome to Forget-me-not Valley." The man known as Kakashi said kindly, picking up her bags. "The farm is this way."

"Thank you! Wow! This town is so cozy!" Sakura replied while walking behind Kakashi, slowly drifting of into la-la land.

"Nobody ever wants to leaves. That's why not allot of people come here anymore." Kakashi said blankly, leading Sakura onto the small farm, while she walked into another passing person.

"Epp! Sorry! I was in my own world!" Sakura apologized to a taller man with red hair.

"Hn." He snorted back to her while she smiled up at him.

'I apologized to that loser and he has the nerve not even to say it's okay! Jerk!' INNER SAKURA yelled as Sakura ran off to follow Kakashi who was rambling on about grass and mushrooms.

"Gaara! Who was that?" Timari yelled to her older brother, who was staring at Sakura as she giggled after that scarecrow Kakashi.

"And her we are, the Haruno family farm." Kakashi said blankly. "Now let me show you around. This is the barn, and that fine peace of meat we have here, is-" Kakashi was cut off when a hove flew into his face.

"Hi there! You sure are a pretty girl aren't you!" Sakura chirped to the normal looking cow, which was a little dirty from the barn dust. She looked over to the board that read Cherry.

"Your father was the same way, always talking to that STUPID cow. Never had enough time for me, and when ever he wasn't with old stick in the mud over there, he was with your mother. No, but don't worry, I- Sakura?" Kakashi said, stopping his rambling to notice that his pink haired friend wasn't with him any more.

"Hm, I wonder where-" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a drop dead gorgeous boy exiting the inn door in front of her. 'Holy crap! What's an angel doing in a dump like this! Two hot guys in one day! WOOT!' INNER SAKURA screamed to herself. "Um, excuse me, is this Joujin inn?" Sakura asked the boy with dark blue hair and onyx eyes.

"Hn" The boy mumbled, walking past her and towards the hill that lead to the market place.

'Is that all anyone around here can say! Jeez!' INNER SAKURA Yelled.

Sakura curiously pushed opened the door the door to the building and walked in.

"Welcome to the Joujin inn! I'm Iruka, and that lady over there is my wife Anko! How may I help you!" A man with black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail asked formally.

"Um, Haruno Sakura, I own the farm up the hill-"

"Dad! Someone ate my Ramen! And there's no more! What do I do!" Yet another boy shouted, exiting the Kitchen. This boy had bright yellow hair with sky blue eyes, he wore an orange jump suit with fluffy white rims, also, and he had three cat whiskers on each side of face. "Hay! You're really pretty! What's your name angel!"

"Naruto! Sasuke went out for Ramen ten minutes ago, and her name her name is Sakura, now take this and go get something to eat!" Iruka shouted back to Naruto, who was walking circles around Sakura, he then handed him some money.

"Bye Sakura-chan! I hope I see you soon!" Naruto yelled to Sakura as he raced out the door.

"Iruka! Help! The oven broke again!" Anko shouted from the kitchen.

Iruka ran into the kitchen and took on look at the stove, and then he took a deep breath and shouted angrily at the top of his lungs, "Naruto!"

Sakura took the chance to slip out of the house and run down to the bar she saw on the way.

"You must be that farmer girl that Kakashi has been talking about for months." A girl snorted as Sakura walked into the bar.

'Isn't she supposed to say welcome or something?' INNER SAKURA thought while Sakura looked at her. "The one and only." Sakura replied sitting down at the bar, not noticing that the man with the red hair from earlier was sitting next to her.

"Hn, spunky, I'm Ino, ad keep your eyes off Sasuke! He's mine!" Ino said back to her, throwing a dirty smile.

"Nice to know, but who's Sasuke?" Sakura asked politely.

"The boy with the blue hair that lives in the inn."

"Oh, well, I should be going, I have to meet all the people that live here!" Sakura chirped out happily, reaching for the golden door nobe, receiving a swack from the door as someone entered.

"Hay Inooooooh my god! I didn't know anybody was there! Are you okay! Did I hurt you!" A boy asked, panic in his voice.

A small dog jumped up onto Sakura and started to affectionately lick Sakura's face. "Erg, ya I think…Hi I'm Sakura!" Sakura said, quickly recovering, seeing how hot he was. 'It's like I've died and goon to heaven! Heavens with only hot boys! I new it was a good idea to come to the farm!' INNER SAKURA thought as the boy helped her up.

"Sorry, I'm Kiba, and you are?"

"Sakura!" Sakura breathed out soon lost in his deep brown eyes.

"Even though I find this little eye to eye romance touching, I find it is necessary to-"

"Hay you old sand Hag! I was talking here!" Kiba snapped back to Gaara, whose facial expression stayed the same, board.

"I beg to differ, you were staring." Gaara replied to Kiba, while leaning back against the wall.

"Was not! Sakura, was I- Sakura?" Kiba asked in confusion, looking around to see a loss in a pink haired friend.

"She snuck out the door while you two where bickering, she's a snicky one, she is." Ino said loudly, cleaning a silver mug and looking out the window at the sunset.

'Glad I got out of there quick enough!' Sakura thought to her self as she walked up the hill, leading to a large mansion with a water feather in front of it.

In front of the mansion, a boy with long brown hair sat down, looking at his reflection in the water.

"Hi! I'm Sakura! What's your name?" She asked the boy, who stood up and looked down upon her.

"I'm Neji, what are you doing out in the middle of the night, alone?" Neji asked, studying her face, hair, and body.

'Pervert! He's checking me out! If he wasn't so damn hot I'd nock him to the moon!' INNER SAKURA yelled inside Sakura's head.

"Um, just looking around. I was hoping to meet all of the villagers today, but, it is getting late…" Sakura said, her voice trailing off as she slowly looked up at the stars.

"Hn, if you go home now, I'll help finish you're tour tomorrow." Neji said blankly, Sakura smiling ear to ear.

"Kay! See you tomorrow!" Sakura yelled and waved to Neji as she ran back down the hill to her farm.

'Well I think today was rather productive!' Sakura thought merrily to herself, running to her log house at the end of the farm by a patch of dirt.

Sakura walked up to her door and saw a note on it. It read, 'Dear Sakura, I saw you running down to the inn, so I'll see you at six, where I'll show you the farm!' signed, Kakashi.

Sakura looked up at the star lit sky and smiled, "To be a farmer." She the shook her head and walked into her house.

'SNAP! We forgot to unpack! Oh well, another thing to do!' INNER SAKURA Murmured is Sakura's head.

Sakura walked over to a box labeled clothes. With much difficulty, she found her favorite pink pajama. They had long sleeves and short shorts.

"Hay! I almost forgot! I have a diary!" Sakura yelled, digging threw some boxes and pulling out a pink diary with emerald jewels as a boarder. She yanked out a fuzzy Pink pen that gozed out green ink and started to right franticly.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura's Diary

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Today was my first day at my new house! I meat a lot of new people too!

The first person I meet today was my dad's old friend Kakashi; he'll be working on the farm with me! Before we even got on the farm I talked to a boy with red hair and dark, almost brown, green eyes! He was really cute!

After that, Kakashi showed me the cow, who's name is cherry, even thought he doesn't like her, but that's just him, I thought she was adorable! He then started to ramble on about my dad, it got really boring! So I left out the barns back door.

Before my mother died when I was little, she told me of her friend named Anko, who married an inn owner's son. It was one of those things you have right before you die, kind of like a flash back you can't control, but from the stories she told me, they sounded nice! So I decided to go and meet them!

As I ran down right in front of the door, lucky I was out of rang, the door opened, reviling a totally hot guy! He has dark blue hair with onyx eyes! I later found out his name is Sasuke! He is so dreamy! He didn't say much, but he still was hot!

Soon after I meet him, I meet Iruka, Anko's husband. Also, I meet a silly blond named Naruto! What a mess up! He even called me a really pretty angel! Me, forehead girl! Ha! He left quickly when his dad gave his money for ramen, then, Anko called Iruka in, I knew I was going to be trouble so I left.

Next, I ran to the Blue bar where a girl named Ino works at, she has a big crush on Sasuke, she my new Love rival and I won't lose!

Anyway, another boy named Kiba walked in, right after slamming the door into my face! Ouch! Although I forgot how angry I way at him when I saw how hot he was! Then, out of the corner of the bar, the boy I meet earlier when I bumped into him, started talking to Kiba. I thought they would start yelling, which they did, so I quietly left that war zone!

I had to get out of eye rang of them, so they wouldn't drag me into the fight, but I still wanted to see the town! So I ran up a hill and meet the final boy of the day, yet another cute boy, who's name happens to be Neji! He even said if I went home right away, he would show me the town! Did he want to get rid of me or something? Oh well, something else I have to think about tomorrow, but for now I have to get to bed, Kakashi's making me get up at six, and it's already eleven!

Night dairy!

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

A little love chart!

Sasuke:DDDD! Totally cute!

Gaara:D I love a good mystery!

Neji:DD He's so kind!

Kiba:D I love his dog!

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Spring 8th : Eleven p.m.

Sakura shut her dairy and placed it on her bedside table. "And so ends day one…" Sakura murmured as she rubbed her eyes and crawled under her pink bed sheets and blanket.

Spring 9th : Six a.m.

"No!" Sakura whined, looking at the source of the noise. "Stupid sun, stupid Kakashi!" She yelled, rubbing her eyes, looking out the window to see Kakashi nailing something to the side of her house.

'Who idea was it to wake up this earlier!' INNER SAKURA yelled angrily is Sakura's head.

"Sakura! Time to wake up!" Kakashi yelled to Sakura from outside to cabin.

"I'll be right out!" Sakura yelled in an equal tone, slowing sitting up in bed.

"Change of plans, I have to go to the market for a few hours, put the cow out and when I come home I'll put her back in, I also left a list of things to do, now get to it!" Kakashi said from the other side of the door.

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed, snapping up out of bed and running to the door in her pajamas, tripping on the way.

Neji walked onto the farm and looked around in amazement. 'This place was a dump just a week ago, and looking at it now, it seems like a totally different farm.' Neji thought to himself.

"Sakura's in her house, if you're looking for her." Kakashi said smirking wildly.

"Hn." Neji mumbled, walking towards the house at the end of the farm.

"WAIT! KAKASHI!" Sakura yelled, flinging the door open, just to see Neji, who looked shocked to she her in her p.j.'s.

"Er, good…morning?" Neji said, not sure what to say in a Situation like this.

Sakura laughed nervously and shut the door; quickly getting changed while Neji waited outside quietly, in dead silence.

No more then ten seconds later did Sakura emerge in a dark red shirt and matching skirt, around her neck was a choker with her last name imprinted on it.

"You look, nice. Let's go." Neji murmured, trying not to talk much, he didn't trust his voice at the moment, standing next to her.

"Um, where does that road lead to?" Sakura asked, referring to a jagged road that was between two tall hills.

"If you take that road up the mountain, it leads to a market place." Neji spout out, he obviously didn't get out much.

"So, what's over there?" Sakura asked, pointing to a farm across a wooden bridge that was over a creek.

"That's Tetsuma's farm, she manly makes seeds and fruit." Neji replied quietly, leading her to the other farm.

"Shikamaru! Get back HERE!" A girl's voice yelled from the inside of one of the house that was on the property.

"The on yelling is Tin ten, She's our age and has been living with Tetsuma since she was five, she and that crazy scientist are engaged.

And that, is Tetsuma's lazy nephew Shikamaru, he has a thing for that blond girl." Neji stated, watching Shikamaru run up the hill.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, walking across the wooden bridge, along side Neji.

"No. That one." Neji murmured, pointing to Gaara's sister. "Her name is Timari. She and her brother are working at that sandpit, something their parents worked on together with them. It has something to do with a 'lost' city. I can't see how you could lose a city in sand." Neji wondered.

"Hm, Oh no! I forgot! I have work! Thank you Neji! But I have to go home, see you tomorrow!" Sakura shouted, running home to do her work. 'I didn't even get ten minutes with him!' Sakura thought as she ran on the farm and into the barn.

"Sorry! Come on, I'll let you out!" Sakura chirped to the agitated cow. 'Thank goodness she's too old to be milked.' Sakura thought quietly to herself.

She opened the back door and let the cow run free in the small meadow. "Okay, chickens where next on the list." She hoped over the fence and got the bird feeder that lied on the floor by the chicken coop door, which she swung open. Upon arriving inside, a boy with black hair and a bowl shaped haircut swung around to come eye to eye with her.

"Hi! I'm rock lee, but you can call me Lee!" Lee then ran past her and off the farm.

'WHAT the hell that freak doing in my chicken coop! Jeez!' INNER SAKURA shouted.

For the rest of the day, Sakura slaved away planting, watering, plowing, feeding and brushing. By the time she was done, it was already nightfall.

Sakura slowly slumped off to her house and opened the door. 'Opps, forgot about those boxes.' Sakura thought, to tired to talk.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Dear dairy,

Today was so unfair! I had to work, work, WORK! The only good thing that happened today was that I got to spend five soled minuets with Neji. J

Neji told me that a girl my age over on the other farm, I think we will be good frainds if she gave me a chance! Oh! She's also is ingaged with a sentist.

Also I found out that the man from yeasterday, Garra, works over at the sand pit by the waterfall with his sister after his parents died. That's so sad having to work at your parents job after they died! Hm, sound familiar…

Tomorrow's the last day of spring, I better pick some of thoses Goddess drops flowers! They only come onece a year!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Spring 9th : Ten p.m.

Sakura looked out the window and sighed, she had only been on the farm for two days and she meets almost all the villagers! What a productive two days! Soon enough, she dazed off into a heavy sleep.

-------------

Spring 10: One p.m.

Sakura slowly fluttered her eyelashes and looked forward, the sun was high in the sky, she the shot up in bed.

"I sleep in!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed and then swung a dark green bag over her shoulder, letting it hang on her hip as she ran out side to work on her morning chores.

She raced out side to feed her cow, whom upon seeing her glared. "Oh! I'm sooo sorry!" Sakura apologized to the cow, which got over her anger as soon as Sakura feed and milked her.

After letting Cherry out, Sakura feed her chickens and headed over to the other farm for seeds.

'Oh! I should get those flowers now!' Sakura thought, knowing that the flower patch was over by Tin ten's farm. Sakura stopped when she saw that all of the flowers were gone, making her very sad.

'Who the hell would pick a hundred flowers over night! Freaks!' INNER Sakura yelled angrily.

"Hey there! You must be that new farmer Sakura! I'm Tin ten!" Tin ten greeted as soon as Sakura enter the farm.

"Hi! Um, I wanted to know if you have any apple seeds?" Sakura asked slowly.

"You betcha! Hold on!" Tin ten exclaimed as she ran out of the house, and within a few minutes came running back.

"Here you go!" Tin ten said, Sakura then gave her money in return for a bag full of seeds.

"Thank you!" Sakura replied as she started to walk away. Tin ten then look sadly at Sakura, she really didn't have anything to do.

'Hm, maybe I could ask her to go shopping with me, I totally out of food!' Sakura thought to her self.

Sakura twirled around to she Tin ten opening the door, about to walk in.

"Hay Tin ten! I really don't know my way around the market! Can you show me!" Sakura asked, she then heard Tin ten squeals.

"Ya! Okay! Follow me!" Tin ten giggled as Sakura slipped the seeds into to her side bag.

Seven hours later…

Spring 10th: Eight p.m.

Sakura walk home, kicking herself for not getting the flowers she wanted. Although to day wasn't so bad, she made a new best friend!

Sakura came onto her property and saw Gaara sitting on the fence to the small meadow where her cows would graze.

"Um, hi!" Sakura exclaimed, waving to Gaara.

"Hn. I brought you these." Gaara grumbled, pulling out a bouquet of Goddess drops. "You looked kind of bummed out when you saw the empty patch, so, here." Gaara said emotionlessly, shoving them into her hands.

"Gaara! Thank you!" Sakura shouted as she thought him the pink rose she had bought at the market. Gaara caught the rose and smiled.

"Thank you, Cherry blossom." Gaara whisper, quickly walking off the property, knowing that he would receive endless teasing from his sister.

Sakura smiled as she opened her door and flipped on the T.v. to listen to the weather while she started to finally unpack.

"…Summer heat will be kicking up tomorrow so put on you're bathing suit and head to the beach. Later on this month a cool wind will breeze thought, followed by a cold front." The weatherman spoke as Sakura nailed a large map of the town up on the wall, right next to her calendar, which she marked off next.

Sakura soon grew tired of hearing the same forecast over and over again, so she changed the channel to the romance channel, which was playing it's only show called A wonderful life.

"…Are you Sirius?" Asked a female character called Celia.

"Yes! I want you to take this blue feather as a symbol of my love!" The main farmer character named Anton, who was giving his secret crush a blue feather.

"Will Celia say yes, or will she leave Anton for Marlin, her old boy friend? Don't touch that remote, the conclusion is coming up next in…A wonderful life!" Announced the narrator.

Sakura smiled at the T.v., she had always watched this show, even when she lived back in the smoggy city.

She secretly always envied Anton; he had two sweet sisters, tones of caring friends, and a dog! Sakura turned up the T.v. to hear what Celia said.

"Oh Anton! Of course I will! I love you!" Celia replied happily as Anton slipped his blue feather into her had and returned the hug.

"Yes! Finally you told her! Ya!" Sakura yelled as Anton and Celia walk in to Vesta's house to tell her the great news.

She then went back to work. She then put away her cool summer clothe in the top draw, fall coats and jeans in the first middle draw, her winter sweaters and scarves in the draw below the last, followed by her cherished spring dress's and shorts in the bottom draw.

She pulled out a picture of her parents and her, which was taken right after they got married, she then put it down on top of her dresser draw.

She sighed at the flowers Gaara gave her, which she had put on the small wooden table. Sakura took out a red book with the word flower imprinted on the cover and side.

She took two of the several flowers and pressed them into the red book. Above the flowers she wrote Goddess drops, spring tenth, Gaara.

She then smiled and laid the book on the table by the yellow glass vase with three of the flowers, the other ones Sakura had placed in the sink to de juice into perfume.

"I like Gaara, but I also like Neji, Kiba seems nice too, also Sasuke! Arg!" Sakura, now frustrated, turned off the T.V. and slipped into her p.j.'s.

Sakura snatched her dairy from its resting-place on her bedside table. She then flipped to a fresh page and started to write on it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura's dairy

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Dear dairy,

I made a great friend today! She was so sweet! We went shopping, she showed me around town, told me about Lee, that nuts in my chicken coop, and we're even going to the beach tomorrow!

Oh! I didn't even tell you the highlight of my day! I was so bummed when I saw that all the Goddess drops were gone, and then later after I went shopping, I came home and saw some one sitting on my Fence! Guess whom!

Gaara! I know! I was so surprised, but at the same time really happy! He gave me the goddess drop flowers, which I later made a beautiful smelling perfume! Today was so fabulously great!

I even got to unpack! Yay for me!

Tomorrow I'll get up extra early to do my chorus so I can go and spend the rest of the day down at the beach festival!

Everyone's going to bring something; maybe I'll bring so cookies? Hm gotta think about that one.

Night Dairy!

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

A little love chart!

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Sasuke: DDD

Gaara:DD

Neji:DD

Kiba:D

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura smiled, then put her dairy down on top of her book of pressed flowers, and opened up her cabinet that was above her sink, and placed the bottle of perfume in it.

She smiled at the pink alarm clock she bought at the market with Tin ten, set it to seven, placed it on the bed side table, and went to sleep.


	2. Summer Bummer

Summer 1st : 10:00

"Welcome girl's to the summer festival!" Anko chirped as Tin ten and Sakura walked up to her and gave her the four boxes of cookies.

"Anko, do you know where-" Sakura was interrupted by a certain blonde boy in orange trunks jump out of the water and onto shore.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled happily, he then picked her up and twirled her around in his arms.

"Naruto! Put Sakura down you silly boy!" Anko yelled, hitting Naruto in the back of his head.

Naruto let go of Sakura to grab his throbbing head, letting Sakura fall towards the ground. Thankfully, Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground.

"Naruto! You have to put Sakura down before you think of your self!" Anko yelled as she chased Naruto around the beach.

"Um, Thank you Sasuke." Sakura whisper before Sasuke dropped her to the ground.

'WHAT THE HELL!' INNER Sakura yelled angrily to Sasuke.

"What was that!" Kiba shouted, he soon was by Sakura's side helping her up. "Come on Sakura, let's go into the ocean, maybe we could lose that loser Sasuke." Kiba growled, leading Sakura to the ocean, receiving glares from Sasuke.

Sakura slipped off her breezy dress as Kiba picked her up bridal style and jump into the waves.

Summer 1st - 3:00

Sakura climbed out of the water laughing at Kiba resoling with lee, which was losing. She sat next to Naruto, who was sadly reading a blue letter, she then suddenly felt sad.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked as she saw Naruto sigh.

"My friend Hinata, Neji's cousin, can't come down to visit…she just has to stay in the town three hundred miles away." Naruto pouted.

"Hm, well at least you can talk to her with letters." Sakura said, patting Naruto on the back as he put the letter neatly back into its envelope.

"Hm, I'll go write to he right now! See you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled to Sakura as he ran back to the inn to write the letter.

Summer 1st : 9:00

After the party, Sakura headed home. She walked threw her front door and flipped open her diary.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura's Dairy

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Dear dairy,

This morning I would have missed the party if Tin ten didn't wake me up, she and her boyfriend, who are so kawii together, where soo much help to day! While I but on my bathing suite, put on my dress, and did my hair, they did my chores! I gave Tin ten one of the vile of perfume I made! We then headed of to the party.

The beach was great! I found out that Neji has a cousin named Hinata who has been writing to Naruto, who has a crush on her, I can tell from the way Naruto talks about her. I wonder if she feels the same way?

Before that, I had a blast in the ocean with Kiba! He said that he wanted to get a puppy as soon as he could convince his parents to let him by one, I to want a puppy.

Today would have been perfect if the mean Sasuke didn't drop me on my butt! What a jerk!

Another bummer is that Tin ten and lee are going of to visit Lee's father tomorrow, and they aren't coming back until winter 1st!

Night Dairy!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A little love chart!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sasuke: I hate him! DD

Gaara:DDD

Neji:DD

Kiba: A sweaty! DDDD

-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura shut her dairy and placed it down on the wooden table.

Sakura wrote down a phone number on the bottom of the calendar. 'At least she gave me the number.' Sakura thought to herself.

She then walked over to the cabinet and started to eat and apple. After she ate she changed into her pajamas, and then jumped onto her bed. She pouted when she remembered what Sasuke did to her earlier.

"Oh dad, why does Sasuke have to be so mean!" Sakura yelled, chucking her pillow at the wall.

Sakura crawled under her covers and fell into a dreamy dream...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	3. Evil Will!

Summer 5th : Ten thirty

Sakura sat down and sighed. She was so bored that she could dance, in fact, that idea was the first idea she wanted to do

Sakura went inside her house and opened up all the windows. She then turned on the radio and listened to the music while she slaved away washing her cow.

Naruto, who just happened to be near by, heard music and went to the Haruno farm and caught Sakura dancing in her field.

"Hay Sakura-chan! Why are you dancing in the middle of your farm?" Naruto asked, wanting to dace with her.

"Cuz I can, care to join me, you know you want to!" Sakura chirped while dancing, Naruto smiled and started dancing to.

"Hay Sak, have you chose your husband yet?" Naruto asked, shocking Sakura.

"What do you mean husband?" Sakura questioned, looking at Naruto like he lost his marbles.

"Well, by the time your eight teen you have to have a husband, or so I heard Kakashi tell my parents." Naruto said plainly.

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed, shaking the farm.

"Heh, I have a idea, why don't we go and see what your fathers will says." Naruto suggested slyly.

"Good Idea." Sakura huffed.

Sakura dragged Naruto into Kakashi's cabin, which was always unlocked, and grabbed the white envelope with her man on it.

They both skipped out of the cabin and up to the lake, where they sat and started chatting.

""Read it aloud." Sakura growled, she was too afraid that she was going to be so angry that she ripped the will in half.

"Dear Sakura, Being my only child, you will inherit-" Naruto was interrupted by Gaara, who was walking up the hill with his sister to relax in the meadow.

"What are two doing?" Timari asked politely, Gaara glaring at Naruto for being near Sakura.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just reading Sakura's dad's will which says that Sakura has to get married before she eight teen, or else the bank gets the farm." Naruto replied pointing to Sakura who was fuming. "Wanna listen?" Naruto asked as Timari sat next to Sakura and Gaara sat next to Naruto.

"Go…on." Sakura said, trying to remain calm.

"Anyway, It is in my last wish's that you-" Naruto was once again interrupted by another few passing people, this time it was Kiba and Neji.

"What-"

"I'm TRYING to read Sakura's Dad's will which says that Sakura has to get married before she eight teen, or else the bank gets the farm!" Naruto yelled, now very angry that he was interrupted.

Kiba plopped down next to Sakura while Neji sat next to Naruto.

"Finish, NOW." Sakura growled, causing Naruto to snap back to the mission at hand.

"Right, ANYways, It is my last wish that you keep to farm a family farm, meaning I would like you to marry before the next two years to come. It would be nice if you chose one of the village boys, they are all ruefully around your age, I had seen them when they were younger and I think any of the six would make fine suitors." Naruto finished, he then slowly looked up at Sakura, who was being held back by Kiba and Timari.

"I'll rip that will to shreds!" Sakura screamed, she really didn't like to be rushed to do things. "Waaaaa! I need somebody to help me decide!" Sakura wined.

"Hey! I know! When Tin ten comes home in winter we could have a slumber party! Just the girls! We could help narrow it down! We could stay at the inn!" Timari suggested.

"Nah, remember. There are boys sleeping in the doors next to us, we could sleep over at my place!" Sakura chirped.

"You hungry?" Timari asked Sakura sweetly.

"Very! You want to go and get something in town?" Sakura asked happily, forgetting that the boys were still there.

"Ya! A new candy store just opened and it's really cheap!" Timari exclaimed as Naruto lead the boys to the bar to spread the news, except Gaara, who stayed next to his sister.

"Yummy! Let's go!" Sakura chirped.

"Gaara, you stay at the site, we don't want anything to happen to the artifacts." Timari scolded Gaara, who was following them up to the hill.


	4. Poping a nerve

Thank you for the sweet reviews! (Sorry for the miss spells . )

Oh, and sasuke WILL try and fail to get Sakuras heart!

Time to catch up!

Hey there fateful readers!

Just so you know, the chapters will go by season , unless something really important happens, like the will! There's only four seasons people! so there wil bee like, maybe ten chapters?

It probably won't go: Winter first, winter second, winter third, winter fourth, winter fifth, winter sixth- But probably: Winter second, winter third, winter seventh, winter ninth, winter tenth! Ya got me!

Okay, for each Sakura pairing, there will be an alternate ending! Maybe even for that EVIL Sasuke But not likely! Tell me what's your Favorite Sakura pairing and I'll add more scenes with that guyNO YURI!

Oh! I hope this fanfic has that cute feeling that Konoha girls holds! Check out Konoha girls by Jellybean95...I think that's the authors name.

I also hope Blackbelt is reading this! I lovvveee your fanfics! Epically Wife contest .

If you ask questions in your review, they will be answered! And, even thought I probably don't have any readers, I wove you all! . 

Oh yay! Hinata will be in a lot more chapters, so be patient!

Parting words: Sakura and Gaara forever!

Hamstersister: Sighing out

Winter 2nd: 2:30

Sakura laid down on her pink bed, thinking of what she and her giggling friends would do at her slumber party that evening. They would make popcorn and watch scary movies that Tenten was bringing over, while Timari told her about different things.

Her exciting thoughts were interrupted by Kiba, who pounded on her door with one hand, and held a wet wooded box with the other.

"Um, what's up Kiba?" Sakura asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Er, I know we haven't know each other long but..." Kiba started, he then started looking around suspiciously, making sure no one followed him here.

'What's he digging at? He better not be asking what I think he's asking!' Inner sakura panicked.

"...Will you Take-" Kiba then twirled around after hearing a twig snap.

'OMG!' Inner Sakura screamed.

"...my puppy?" Kiba finally finished as a tiny white head poked out of the box, leaving Sakura dumb struck.

"Please come in! Um, what's his name?" Sakura asked as she lightly pulled the puppy out of the box and into her arms.

"Heh, okay. His name is...Akamaru." Kiba whispered happily, still paranoid that some one followed him.

After Kiba came in, her sat himself on Sakura's bed while Sakura shut the door, still holding the tiny pup.

"So why are you giving me him- not that I'm not grateful!" Sakura stammered, not wanting Kiba to take away her 'baby'.

"We'll, you remember when I told you that my parents wouldn't let me get a dog?" Kiba asked, referring to the beach party.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, this morning I went to the market to get some er...stuff..." Kiba murmured, his word drifting off. "...anyways, when I got there I saw a cardboard box that said free puppies. So of course I had to go see them, but there was only one, a lonely, wet, and sad one. It killed me just to look into it sad eyes." Kiba said sighing, petting the pups head, which sakura held tightly.

"And then..." Sakura said, trying to find out about the pup, or Kiba...

"And then I brought him home, my parents wouldn't let me keep him, so they said 'either you get read of him, or we will!' So, here we are, I couldn't let anybody else handle my baby!" Kiba stated, swooping Sakura and the pup into a hug.

Then, sakura heard giggling.

"Gee Sakura, I hope we're not intruding!" Tenten laughed from the window behind the bed, along side Timari, who was giving Sakura a mischievous smile.

"Ahh! Come in! Kiba was just giving me his puppy!" Sakura studered, making Kiba blush, Akamaru yelled happily, and the other girls giggle louder.

"I'll make him a dog house if you like." Kiba said slyly, his cool interior turned back into a red face when his statement triggered Sakura's guest to laugh.

"That would be grate! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said, handing Akamaru to Tenten and shoving Kiba out, slamming the door on his face.

Sakura sighed, sat down on her bed, picked up Akamaru and looked up at her two friend Timari, who sat down next to her and started petting Akamaru.

Tenten, who now went from laugh attack to totally serious, put on scream and joined her two friend's, one, who was recovering form total embarrassment while the other was trying to regain her breath from laughing so hard.

"Okay, since your father died, there are now seven boys in town, three are unavailable." Tin ten stated, turning down the volume of the TV.

"Shikamaru is mine, Lee is Tenten's, and Naruto is dating Neji's cousin Hinata." Timari started, watching Tenten put the puppy in a basket with a blanket in it, she then put it on the floor at the bottom of the bed. "That leaves Gaara, my brother who is sweet, kind and caring, I personally think you would make a cute couple." Timari commented happily. 'Besides, Sakura would make a great Sister-in-law!' Timari thought silently. She thought Sakura disserved Gaara. He, in her imagination, was her best chose for her pink haired friend.

"Kiba, who is athletic, adorable and loving. You could be his cute little house wife!" Tin ten giggled out, making Sakura blush.

"Neji, the smart, quiet and rich hunk. He could live here on the farm with you, while Naruto lives in the mansion with Hinata!" Timari squealed.

"And then there's Sasuke, the boy who lives in the inn and has ice water running though his veins." Sakura snorted, causing the other girls to laugh.

"So, tell us, which one so far is your favorite?" Timari and Ten tin asked in union.

"Um, I think…" Sakura sat there for a moment.

"Well, you have two years for one of them to win you heart! So don't frat!" Tin ten suggested, patting Sakura on the back.

"Hey, what are you wearing for the winter ball and who are you going with?" Timari asked her two companions.

"I'm wearing this green ballroom gown and I'm going with Lee-kun." Tin ten replied, leaning back against the bed.

"I've bought a dark purple silk dress and Shikamaru asked me yesterday to go with him!" Timari chirped.

"I got this light pink dress I might wear…and I'll probably just go with the first boy who asks me." Sakura sighed.

"Well, the ball's being held at Neji's mansion, so he'll be there anyways, that leave's Gaara or Kiba, cuz we all know that that Ino pig is going to take Sasuke." Timari snorted.

"I heard the theme of the ball is the moon, last year it was the sun, and the year before the stars, I wonder if Neji's mansion has changed any. The last I remember of the mansion was the large sky view stain glass window on the roof." Tenten said, heaving a dreamy sigh.

"Hm, I wonder if Hinata's going to be there." Sakura thought out loud.

"Probably, if she isn't Naruto's going to very disappointed." Tenten aid plainly, she then looked out the window as it started to snow.

"So, back on the subject of boys, tell us your little 'quality' time you had with each of the bachelors." Timari said to Sakura, who looked up in thought.

"Let's see, Kiba gave me Akamaru, Gaara gave me flowers and Neji showed me around town!" Sakura said happily.

'Gaara gave her flowers! You go bro!' Timari though to her self, silently wondering why her didn't tell her. "What about Sasuke?" Timari asked, wanting to know why she didn't talk about Sasuke in her trip down memories lane.

"He caught me then dropped me at the beach party, luckily Kiba caught me! How come Sasuke doesn't live with his family?" Sakura asked, looking back at the two other girls.

"His parents where killed in a fire that his older brother started. He has a cousin, I think he's getting married to some girl named...Rin? You should asked Kakashi, he knew the two of them, they grew up together." Tenten stated, looking over at Sakura.

"Oh."

The next morning Sakura woke up late. She sat up to see Kiba, who was perched happily on the end of her bed, playing with his puppy.

"Ahh! How did you get in!" Sakura shrieked, jumping out of bed, startling Kiba.

"Tenten let me in about two hours ago, I didn't want to wake you." Kiba sighed, he then leaned back against the wall that her bed was pushed against.

"I- Ah- Argh!" Sakura screamed, frustrated that a boy was looking at her while she was wearing short short pajamas.

"It's to early in the morning to be angry! Calm down! Hay, Are you going to the ball with anyone?" Kiba asked, cradling Akamaru who was now sleeping.

"It depends, are you asking me?" Sakura asked.

"Nope! Timari left you a note! The ball is today, and if you want, I'll stay here will Akamaru while you go with Gaara." Kiba said, putting on a fake smile, sadly enough, Sakura bought it.

"Really! Oh thank you! I was so worried that it would have to stay here!" Sakura sang as she danced around the room.

"Ya, your welcome. Timari wanted to meet you at the blue bar later, you better get going." Kiba said flatly, standing up, then walking out the door so Sakura could get changed.

After Sakura thought on some worn out blue jeans, a light pink long sleeved shirt and a dark green scarf with matching gloves, she ran down to the bar. On the way there, she ran into a girl with short dark blue hair.

"Epp! Sorry! Are you okay! Did I hurt you!" Sakura panicked, trying to help the poor girl up.

"Y-ya, I'm F-fine. Sor-rry for r-runing into y-y-you." The small girl studered. Once she stood up, sakura found out that she was a few inches shorter then her.

Sakura looked into her pearl white eyes and then yelled loudly, "You must be Hinata! I've heard sooo much about you from Naruto!" Sakura chirped, making Hinata blush a deep red.

"H-he talks about m-me?" Hinata asked shyly, walking with Sakura to the bar.

"All the time! Doe's he know your here?" Sakura asked, Hinata smiled and broke into a run up to Neji's mansion. Sakura shook her head a chuckled, she then entered the bar.

When she entered she down next to Sasuke, waiting for Timari to come. Irritated by the silence, sakura decided to talked to Sasuke as Ino piece of gum into her mouth.

"Um, Sasuke, who are you going to the ball with?" Sakura asked slowly, Sasuke not looking up from him drink. When she didn't get her answer, she twirled around in her seat, hearing the occasional pop from Ino's gum.

"Who are you going with." Sasuke asked quietly, causing Sakura to shot her head in his direction.

"I'm going with-" Sakura was cut of by a loud pop, then an Opps.

'Please don't be my hair, please don't be my hair, please don't be my hair!' Sakura thought quietly, feeling a bit paranoid.

She slowly lifted her hand up to the top of her head and slowly made he way down her hair. an inch below her chin and down she felt something sticky in her hair.-

"Ah." Sakura gasped.

'That brat! She popped her gum in my hair! I'll get you for this! Even if it the last thing I do!' Inner sakura shrieked, stabbing an Ino Voodoo doll.

Sakura stood up and made her way to the door, feeling two pairs of eyes watching her. one in concerned, and the other in triumph.

As soon as Sakura shut the door, she let out a long, loud and high pitched girly scream.

Upon hearing a scream, Anko and Iruka raced out the inn's door to see where the noise was coming from.

"Sakura! What's wrong!" Anko asked, running over to Sakura.

"I-ino popped gum in my ha-hair!" Sakura cried out, Iruka nodding his head as Anko lead Sakura to the Inn.

Neji smiled down at his guest from the top of the stairs, the villagers where dancing happily around the dance floor. He looked around the room an saw Naruto pouting and drinking punch next to his parents, who then left him to go and dance.

Naruto wasn't happy and he definitely wasn't having any fun. He was supposed to be dancing around with Hinata, who HAD to stay with her parents in the next town.

"Hay Naruto! Get up here!" Neji shouted angrily to Naruto, who snapped his head up to shot Neji an angry glare.

"What doooo you want!" Naruto growled toward Neji once he reached the top of the stairs.

Neji opened the door in front of him and shoved him in. He then shut the door and walked down stairs.

"What the hell is your problem! Let me out-" Naruto's word died down as soon as a hand tapped on his shoulder.

"Surprise!" Hinata said, a bit surprised that she was able to say something to Naruto with out stuttering.

Now it was Naruto's turn to stutter. "H-hinata..." Naruto breathed out, he saw the girl that haunted his dreams standing before him in a dark blue gown, shyly smiling up at him. ""Hinata!" Naruto laughed out, picking her up and twirling her around.

Sakura sat down sulking on her bed, her hair which before went to her hips, was now right above her chin. It was poorly cut. Earlier Anko tried to wash the gum out, but it only made it worse.

"Sakura? Sakura are you there?" Timari asked from the other side of the door. "Sakura are you there?" Timari asked again, slowly opening the door. 'She crying! Does she not want to go to the ball with Gaara that much?' Timari thought in horror. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Timari asked quietly.

"Ino popped gum in my hair, and then Anko tried to help by washing it out, but it only made it worse! So I had to cut it!" Sakura whined.

Timari then looked at Sakura's hair. Timari then sighed in relief. 'Ah, thank god! If she didn't go with Gaara, then it would of ruined my planes!'

"Um, Shikamaru, can you go and get me some scissor?"

8&8&8&8&8

The next chapter is a Neji/Sakura chapter...

Is Gaara showing sighs of jealousy between the two of them? Will Neji show Sakura that he want to be more then friends?I'm sadly keeping it G rated . Will Naruto ask Hinata to stay in the village? And if he does, what will she say? What's this? Sakura finds Kiba sleeping in her bed! Oh The deception!

Find the answers to all of those silly little things in the next chapter!


	5. A vase out of place

I've been bad! I know I haven't updated in along time, but, I'm back!

Oh, and about that comment on Gaara being as nice as Sasuke, do you mean in the series or in here? Cuz I'm about to start blowen at Sasuke's ego! Mwuahhahahahaha! I HATE Sasuke! Arg! Maybe he is like Sasuke in the Series...oh well...

Also, about allowing unsigned review, how do I do that? I'll try on my own.

In this chappy Neji is a bit out of character...is ooc how you say out of character? If so, then what does oc mean! Okay, in the last chapter you see how Sakura got that snazzy just couldn't help myself! . new hair style. I personaly think she looks cute with long or short hair, even thoght longer hair has more hair styles. . 

Well, please read and review! It's not that hard! And they really mean a lot to me! And, if you can resist, no bashing!

Um, from all of my reviews (Thank you! . There all so heart warming!), I'll have more Kiba scenes! The thingies I'm about to list aren't going to be in this chappy! Sorry! Neji will help Sakura with some farm work! Oh! And Gaara will help sakura recover from a nasty cold!

I have officaly decided that this shall be an SakuGaara, I can't write SakuNeji very well, sorry! And I'm in the middle of writeing a the first chappy of a SakuKiba story, sorry. But... I'm still going to make an alternate ending for eatch cuple, except they'll be on my Gaia accont, check me out, my name's Sarenablue.

Gaara had been waiting outside of Sakura's house patently since his sister went in there to get her out twenty minuets ago. He was getting very irritable.

"What's your intentions with my sister?" Gaara asked Shikamaru, who had also been sitting with him for twenty minuets, with the exceptions of when he ran home to get something or another.

"How trouble some..." Shikamaru murmured, looking up to the snowy gray sky.

'I don't like him, he's not good enough for my sister.' Gaara thought silently. Tearing his glare off of Shikamaru, his attention landed onto the tiny dog that was sitting by his feet. He then heard a high pitched whistle.

"Akamaru! Come here boy!" Kiba shouted, bending down onto his heels as the pup ran up to him, barking playfully. "Good boy!" Kiba said in a voice that one would use when talking to a baby. "Hay, what are those two doing here?" Kiba asked in a hushed tone.

Akamaru took a long deep breath and then started barking up at Kiba, who nodded his head as if he understood. He then put Akamaru down and walked over to the two boys.

"So, your here to pick up Sakura eh?" Kiba asked Gaara, who's eyes where shut. "And your picking up Temari?" This time, he got a slight reply. Shikamaru nodded his head while, Gaara opened his eyes for a moment, then quickly shutting them. "Akamaru, go check on the girls." Kiba told the pup, who ran up to the door upon hearing the command. "Opening the door for a moment Lad-!" Kiba started as he opened the door ever so slightly, letting Akamaru in. He then received a thwonk on the head by Tamari's fist.

"Stay out ya perv!"

Kiba fell backwards and stared blankly at the closed door, hearing Akamaru bark playfully at what he thought was the girls. He blink twice be for he received another whack in the head, this time it was a double take.

"Oww! What did I do!" Kiba whined loudly, rubbing his head as Gaara and shikamaru went back to their area against the wall.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga mansion...

Naruto glided around the dance floor with Hinata as his dance partner. Together they could have made a world champion dance look like an armature. Tenten scolded Lee for challenging Sasuke to a fight, Lee won. This, made Sasuke very mad, so he stormed off. Neji was over looking his cousin like a hawk, Naruto had wondering fingers, thanks to that perverted bar owner Jiraya, who he had been spending tones of time with lately.

Shikamaru opened the front door to the mansion and lead his date Temari in, closely followed by her over protective brother Gaara, who dragged our poor Sakura in.

"Sakura, welcome and thank you for coming.." Neji greeted from behind Sakura, causing her to jump and Gaara to growl.

"Ah! Neji-kun! Thank you for having me!" Sakura chirped, letting go of Gaara's hand.

"What happened to your hair?" Neji asked quietly.

"Heh, heh, heh, long story." Sakura said, nervously laughing.

"Would you like to dance?" Neji asked politely, holding out a hand.

"Um, Gaara, Can I go dance with Neji?" Sakura asked her date, who was glaring at Shikamaru as he took his elder sister onto the dance floor.

"Hn."

"Um, okay, bye." Sakura mumbled before taking Neji's hand and letting him sweep her off her feet while they dance the night away.

'Damn! I can't see them any more! Shikamaru isn't going to get away with this! Maybe if I get onto the dance floor with them, I can keep a close eye on them.' Gaara thought evilly to himself. Temari was the only family he had left A/n his other brother comes later in the story. and he wasn't going to let her go so easily. He then looked around for his 'Girlfriend'. 'Sakura? Where did she go!' Gaara stood still for a moment, thinking of what happened to his little Cherry blossom, he then growled. "Neji."

Neji glided Sakura around the dance room floor, smiling down at her.

'Hinata said to smile when your in the presence of a girl, this is really hurt my face. To think, the Hyuga prodigy dancing with a petty farm girl, what would uncle think of me now?' Neji thought, his smile slowly going into a smirk.

'He's really starting to creep me out, what's he smirking at?' Sakura thought quietly, even thought she didn't show it. Sakura smiled gently as Neji's attention was ripped of her, his smirk dropped into a frown and his relaxed eyes went into a loathing glare.

Sakura also looked at the strange object of Neji's attention, it was flower vase with...a note?

"Naruto." Neji mumbled before Gaara cut in and dragged Sakura to the other side of the dance floor. Once Neji saw Naruto led Hinata outside for some air, he stomped over to the Vase that was out of place. He snatched the letter from it's resting place and quickly read it.

Hinata-

Please stay for at least until summer? We could go over to the pond by the lake, or even to the new ramen stand in the market that just opened! That would be the best!

-Naruto

Neji read the letter over and over again. He then walked into the spar bed room on the first floor and ripped it to shreds.

He knew Naruto since there where little, and he knew that one day Hinata would marry him, but not any time soon if he could help it. Naruto was way to immature. Neji would _eventually_ except Naruto into the family, but this year Hinata was supposed to go with her parent and her younger sister to Paris, Hinata was looking forward to that. But if she did get the chance to read that letter before now, she would of canceled the trip to stay here with Naruto.

Don't get miss judge him or anything, Neji missed his cousin, but he did everything he did on her best account, but some times Naruto acted a little to weird. This reminded him of when he was younger.

_"Neji! Hay purly over here! Whoo!" A tiny Naruto yell, jumping up and down. _

_Neji rolled his eyes before turning around. "What?" Neji responded, watching Naruto race up the hill towards him. _

_"Is, er, Hi-hinata here?" Naruto studered. He had only meet the shy cousin of Neji a moth ago, yet she was already growing on him._

_Neji ALMOST took a step back. He had never once heard his loud mouthed 'friend' studered, What was it about his cousin that made the blonde boy oh so nervous. _

_"Hn." Neji replied plainly, turning to leave. _

_"What kind of response was that! You think that a pretty rich boy such as yourself would have a larger vocabulary!" Naruto shouted, regaining his voice. _

_"N-naruto!" What are you doing here? Not that I mind." Hinata said quietly, playing with her fingers._

_"Ah! Hinata-chan! There you are! I was looking for you! I asked you rude-" _

_Naruto's babbling went on and on, but Neji wasn't listening. He was just watching. How was it that when ever Naruto talked about Hinata he would blush or studered, but when he was with her he was more hyper then ever?_

This question always stayed with Neji, even to this day. He quickly put the remains of the note into the small trashcan in the corner of the room.

"Ya know Hinata, I'm almost eighteen- almost being the key word, and I wanted to know if you where doing anything tomorrow. Maybe we could have a picnic or something." Naruto asked, standing in front of the fountain next to Hinata, who was looking away, trying to hide her bright blush.

Naruto's parent's always told him that he was to young to date until he, one, had a job, two, calmed down a bit, and three, was eighteen. Two of the tree was true. He had a part time job at the fighting dojo _and_ the ramen shop in town and he was almost eighteen, whats four week in between?

"Um, n-no, I'm free." Hinata replied quietly, looking at the water.

"Really! Awesome! So it's a date! Time to dance!" naruto yelled, first pumping his fist in the air and then grabbing Hinata's hand, bringing her back into the mansion.

Sometimes Naruto's mood swings, shy to ecstatic, made even hinata dizzy, the only one who would join him was that Jiraiya.

Sakura tripped over her feet for the millionth time, dancing with Gaara was a hazard to her heath. At first, right after Neji left, Gaara was fixed on her, then after spotting Shikamaru laughing along with Temari gaara went into death mode, she was then roughly pulled along the floor.

'I don't know how much more of this I can take! I can't see the floor we're going so fast!' Sakura thought, she then, for a change, pulled on Gaara. "Um, I'm getting tiered, I'm going to head home." sakura said, waving a hand in front of Gaara, who still held a stone look on his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes before walking to the door, dogging Naruto as he speed in, dragging Neji's cousin. Sakura giggled as she watched Anko swack Naruto upside his head, telling him that it was rude to drag poor Hinata rag doll across the floor.

'It's going to be...interesting...to see those two get married.' Sakura thought, smiling at the inn owners family. 'Maybe It won't be so bad to marry one of the small town boys.' Sakura thought as she skipped most of the way to her farm.

When she did eventfully get there, after a stop at the stream, pond and beach, she saw a small dog house setting next to her cabin.

"Oh! That's right, Kiba said he would build Akamaru a dog house! I can't believe I forgot that!" Sakura said, inwardly kicking herself. 'I should thank him. Where is he anyway?' Sakura walked around her farm, looking for her pup and Kiba. "Hm, that's strange. Maybe he left a note." Sakura thought out loud, running to her cabin. Sakura blinked twice, dumb struck that she hadn't noticed that the door was slightly open.

She quietly pushed it open the rest of the way. Upon opening th door she saw Kiba and Akamaru sleeping peacefully on her bed.

'Should I wake him? Nah! He's too cute!' Sakura thought, she then looked around to see where she was supposed to sleep. "Ah, oh well, I'll just stay at the inn."


	6. Good bad news

Hay! Thank you for the reviews!

I was reading a review from one of my readers and I really like the reviewers idea! The idea was that sakura plays match maker for Naruto and Hinata, and for them to chose a date for her, so, I made it a little like that, except Naruto chooses Gaara with Temari, scheming blondes!

Oh, and this chapter is kind of jumpy, so, sorry! When you do find a jumpy part, it's because I wanted to add that part.

This chapter is a little long cuz I probably won't up date for a week, so have fun reading it!

Winter 4th: Ten fifty nine

Sakura slowly sat up in large bed after hearing a harsh knock. She blinked twice while looking side to side, forgetting where she was.

"Ah, that's right. I came here after I found Kiba on my...bed." Sakura stopped and lightly giggled. The thought of seeing Kiba waking up in her house, with her laying next to him, was simply something to think about. If she was to marry a boy from town by her eighteenth birth day, she would have to get used to the idea of boys.

"Sakura! It's eleven! Time for your wake up call!" Naruto yell, throwing open the door.

Sakura snapped her head towards Naruto as he threw open the curtains, causing a dark and gray sky. Sakura asked herself silently why she had asked Naruto of all people to wake her up.

---

_The night before..._

_Sakura thanked Anko again for letting her stay for free in the spare bedroom on the second floor, if you don't count that she had to watch Naruto and Hinata as if they where criminals the next day. It's not that naruto's parents didn't trust Naruto, it was just that they didn't trust what Jiraya told him about girls, being the pervert he is._

_Anko walked past her and went to bed, closely followed by a hazy Iruka._

_'I wonder if me and my husband will be like them?' Sakura thought, leaning against a wooden wall. "I should really start thinking about my suitors now. I mean, my seventh birth day is on spring second, so..." Sakura noticed a calendar that hung over the check in desk, she quickly raced over to it. "That's not to long away, aw man. This is to much." Sakura whined._

_'I have an idea! Why don't we just pick a name out of a hat, marry who ever, and id it doesn't work out, just dump his sorry ass and move on to the next dude! That way you get to keep your dad's farm and you get the man of your dreams!' inner sakura shouted, appearing out of her sleepy state of which she was. _

_When Sakura was younger she was wild and rambunctious, but then her mother died, so she had to live with her proper grandmother. She locked her in her room for long periods of time if she miss behaved, so she decided to act proper. For a seven year old that was something hard to do, so she created a split personality, thus, Inner sakura, who only came out when sakura felt frustrated, angry or wanted to do something evil and bad._

_"I. Can't. Do .That." Sakura whispered, glaring at the mirror above the calendar. She then looked at the calendar. "My birth day isn't to far away and I have to chose between four guys. Not. good."_

_'Well then lets narrow it down a bit! Sasuke is to heavy headed and I highly doubt you want to wake up to **evil** black eyes every morning, that stare, and stare, and stare into your soul, devouring-'_

_"Okay! Geez! I get it!" Sakura yelled, throwing her hands in the air._

_'So that leaves threeeee!' Inner sakura squealed._

_Sakura saw a flash of red and walked over to a window facing the opposite wall that was covered by a scarlet curtain, matching the small couch under it. She sat down on the couch and pulled a small gap open between where the curtain connected. Sakura smiled as she watched Gaara stalk behind Timari as she walk back to their tent with shikamaru, who was along side Tenten and lee._

_'Gaara... hm.' Inner sakura. _

_Suddenly, the front door swung open, enter Naruto, who upon seeing Sakura raced up to her. _

_"Sakura! Hay! What are you doing here!" Naruto exclaimed, watching sakura slowly pull herself up from the cushy coach_. _Sakura brushed herself off before smiling._

_"Oh, nothing really-hay, do you have a date with Hinata tomorrow?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked around and pointed to himself, slightly chuckling he asked, "Me, phft, oh no-"_

_"Anko say you can go as long as I stay with in ear shot, it's the only reason I get to stay here to night for free." Sakura sighed before giving Naruto a cautious look. "Meaning behave."_

_"Why do you need to stay here?" Naruto asked, taking off his coat and sitting himself down on the couch._

_"Long story." Sakura mumbled._

_"Minimize it." Naruto laughed._

_"Arg...Okay, long story short, after the party I went home, found Kiba sleeping on my bed, didn't want to wake him, blah blah blah, came here, blah blah blah, Anko says I have to come with you on your date, blah blah blah, see's Gaara, blah blah blah, and here we are! Any questions?" Sakura rambled. _

_Before Naruto could open his mouth, Sakura swiftly turned around and headed for the stairs._

_"Wake me up around Eleven I can do my chores!" Sakura yelled, racing up the stairs._

_About to open the door to the extra room, Sakura stopped when the door opposite to her was flung open, reviling a ticked Sasuke._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke growled, not liking being waken by a shout. 'Living with Naruto was bad enough, but a loud mouthed girl is where I draw the line!' Sasuke thought angrily to himself._

_"I'm here for the night. gotta problem with that?" Sakura huffed, placing a her hands on her hip._

_"Ya, I got a problem with that!" Sasuke snapped._

_"Oh, well..." Sakura smiled, before sticking her tongue out and mocked, "too bad, night!" She then went into the room, shut the door, and went to sleep._

_present day..._

Sakura sighed and pushed the large puffy comforter off of her and stood on her two shaky feet.

"So Sakura, are you bringing Gaara with you?" Naruto asked, skipping over to Sakura's side, still giddy that he and Hinata had a date.

"Eh?."

"Neji's to tired from cleaning up the party mess and I don't like Kiba, so are you bringing Gaara with you?" Naruto asked again.

"he's probably to busy." Sakura grumbled as Naruto danced around her.

"Naw." Naruto retorted lazily.

"Yah huh." Sakura replied dumbly.

"Well if he isn't can he come, we could double date eh?" Naruto said, his back turned to sakura, trying to hide the wild smirk playing at his face.

"Sure...But, as I said, he's probably to busy." Sakura said, waving off Naruto's creepy faint giggles she heard.

"Hm, hay Sakura, why are you still in your dress?" Naruto asked, now looking at Sakura, face back to normal.

Sakura walked to a full view mirror and took a look at herself. She was, like Naruto said, still wearing her ballroom dress.

"Such a pity that I only danced a little." Sakura sighed, she then plopped back down on to the bed.

'It was also a damn pity that Gaara only took one look at you!' Inner sakura shouted.

Sakura's eyes then shot wide open.

"Holy snap! I haven't feed my animals since yesterday morning!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto watched his pick short haired friend scurry out of the room and down the stairs, then quickly out the door and towards her farm. After talking to her cow for ten minuets, Sakura headed to her house.

Sakura opened her front door and sat down next to Kiba, who looked like he also just woke up, having his hair stick up in different directions.

"Morning Sakura- sakura!" Kiba shouted, he then looked around. 'This isn't my room...'

"You better get home, your parents must be worried." Sakura yawned, all she wanted to do was climb under her covers and fall asleep, but that was something she wasn't going to be able to do until tonight...to much work.

Kiba quickly apologized to sakura with a wild blush, and raced home, not aware that Akamaru followed him.

After locking the front door, Sakura glided over to her dresser to change. Naruto was leaving to the town with Hinata at noon, and it was already a quarter till. She still had to get changed, water her plants and eat breakfast, allot to do in twenty five minuets.

Sakura started to dig thought her clothes, looking for the perfect outfit. Even thought she didn't have a date, she still had to look nice. She found a clean pair of dark navy hip hugger blue jeans and a scarlet red long sleeved tee shirt, which had white outlined circle patterns on each arm. Because it was winter, a scarf seemed appropriate, so she tied a dark green scarf around her neck.

'Not to bead, could be better, but not to bad.' Inner Sakura commented as Sakura slipped on a pair of black sneakers.

"Ah whatever, I gotta go water my plants, I need gloves." Sakura sighed, remembering how a few days before while she was watering her plants she got her hands wet, touched the frozen metal...and...well...it hurt. She got a worn down pair of brown leather gloves and headed out towards her mini garden aside her house.

Sakura snatched her watering can off the ground besides her house and started to water a tiny tree that was sprouting in the damp soil.

"Aw. no more water." Sakura whined.

'How the hell is it that ever two days the water can is empty! We barley even use it! And it's so damn large!' Inner sakura fumed, getting agitated.

Sakura refilled her can and started walking over to the inn, where she ran across Naruto and Temari.

"Hay Sakura, you'll never guess what! Temari wants some alone time to sleep! Meaning Gaara's free! Isn't that grand!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura took a step back to see that the two blondes both had evil smirks, both slowly walking towards her, both seemed a little to happy.

"Uh, ya." Sakura whispered, starting to feel a bit afraid of what Temari and Naruto where thinking.

"Yes, very good." Temari purred, she now not only looked dark and scary, but scheming. This comment, made Sakura turned quickly to leave, only to have her hand grabbed by Naruto.

"Let's wait here while Temari gets Gaara!" Naruto chirped, swinging Sakura into his arms bridal style.

"Be right back!" Temari yelled as she raced off super quickly to fetch her sleeping brother. After Temari was out of eye shot, Naruto put Sakura down.

"So, what should we do with _our_ dates Sakura?" Naruto asked, beaming down at Sakura, who was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hn, I'm hungry." Sakura whined.

"Then we'll get lots of ramen! I got coupon- Do you hear yelling?" Naruto finished slowly.

Both teenagers slowly tilted their heads to hear yelling coming for Kiba's house.

"Nah?"

"Uh, N-naruto? W-what are you looking a-at?" A shuddering soft voice asked from behind the two, making them jump slightly.

"Hinata! You look gorgeous!" Naruto commented loudly, seeing Hinata, who wore a long skirt and a short sleeved shirt, covered with a semi thick coat. Hinata blushed at the comment and looked down. "Slight change of plans! Sakura and Gaara are coming with us!" Naruto shouted. "Ah! How ruuuude of me! Hinata, this is my bestest friend Sakura, a local farmer, and Sakura, this is the rich, the pretty, the kind, selfless, caring and sweet Hinata!" Naruto introduced, taking Sakura's left hand and Hinata's right, joining them and forcefully shaking them.

"Nice to meet you Hinata, your Neji's cousin right?" Sakura asked, rubbing her sore hand.

"Nice to m-meet you t-to, and Y-yes." Hinata studered, smiling shyly at Sakura, who was slightly an inches taller then her.

After a moment of complete silence, rapid foot steps where heard closing in on them.

"Good! You still here! Sorry where took so long, GAARA wouldn't get. up! But now he is, so, here!" Temari yelled as she shoved a grumpy Gaara toward the grope, she then smiled evilly and ran back to the site, laughing and mumbling to herself about alone time... Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped as Temari disappeared.

"Arighty, were burning sun light people!" Naruto complained, entwining his left hand with Hinata's, then locking them together in a race to the hill, while he dragged Sakura with the other, closely followed by Gaara.

An hour or so passed as the two couples advanced through town, window shopping and talking.

"Let's take a break for lunch!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the ramen shop., where Gaara side glanced at Sakura while Naruto talked to Hinata, who was nodding and giggling.

While Naruto ordered the Ramen, Sakura decided to talk to Hinata.

"So, Hinata, how long have you known Naruto?" Sakura asked, taking a seat next Gaara and across from Hinata.

"Ever since I came to visit Neji ten years ago." Hinata replied quietly.

"Ah, so where do you live?" Sakura asked, she wanted to know much more about her mysterious new friend.

"I usually live back in the main house in Japan, but its under renovation, so My family and I are going to one of the larger branch houses over in France." Hinata stated shyly. " S-so, what's your new years wish Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, It's to find a husband." Sakura said with a shrug.

"W-what!" Hinata exclaimed. Sakura explained the situation she was in, receiving a reassuring smile from Hinata.

"Sooooo...What about yours?" Sakura asked.

"It's t-to-" Hinata's wish was cut off by Naruto, who skipped back with the ramen.

"Lunch!"

Gaara mumbled to himself before taking Sakura's hand and forcefully pulling her out of the shop.

"Um, Gaara, where are going?" Sakura asked, letting Gaara pull her along. Silence. "Gaara?"

When Gaara finally did stop walking, he turned around to face Sakura.

"Sakura, I wanted to," pause."Apologize for the other day...It's just that I don't trust that farmer, so..." He then felt a sly smile burning into his back, yet sakura looked rather dumb struck. "That's all I wanted to say." Gaara finished rather quickly.

"Heh heh, your forgiven." Sakura said, grabbing Gaara's hand, leading him back to the ramen shop.

"What where you two doing?" Naruto asked, even thought he already knew the answer, his spying skills really had improved. Gaara flashed him a empty smile.

Sakura squealed inwardly before taking a large bit of her ramen soup, equally as large as Naruto's. The group ate in silence, excluding Naruto's slurps and sakura's giggles, before the boys paid the check.

"Hay, theres a festival coming up?" Sakura asked, tugging on Gaara's sleeve.

"Ya, It's the new years festival, they have fire works, and food, and rides! They only come once a year! It's really more of a carnival then a festival now that ya think about it..." Naruto stated, tilting his head to the side.

"It seems fun, are you going to be here long enough to attended?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Ah, yes, I believe so." Hinata replied, upon her answer Naruto perked up.

"And WE'RE all going!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling them all into a hug. "Ah damn, it's already two, we have to be heading home." Naruto sighed, releasing the group.

Gaara, who remand silent the whole time, finally spoke up.

"We should do this again, soon perhaps..." He then turned to leave, still holding an unaware Sakura's hand.

Hinata giggled as Naruto told her his step to step plane on what they where going to do at the fair, while Sakura and Gaara walked along side each other in silence, both quietly enjoying the others company.

While walking down the narrow hill back their small town, Sakura turned back to Naruto and asked, "Naruto, who was yelling?"

"Eh? When?"Naruto asked, tearing his attention of his beloved Hinata. "Before we left, remember?" Sakura asked, letting go of Gaara's hand.

Naruto taped the side of his head and then responded, "Oh ya! I think that was Kiba's house."

Sakura frowned slightly.

'I hope he didn't get into to much trouble.' Sakura thought. She then waved good by to Gaara and skipped to her farm, she then stopped when she saw Kiba sitting on her fence.

"Hay there Sak." Kiba greeted quietly, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Hay. Um, so what happened, I heard yelling?" Sakura said, joining Kiba on the fence.

"So, ya heard?" Kiba asked before looking up towards the sunset sky.

"Not really, just yelling."Sakura stated plainly, watching Akamaru flop down onto her feet.

"I have, Good bad news." Kiba said slowly. "You see, my parents think that," Pause, "I could, ya know, er, be coming to close to you- not in that way or anything! But they weren't to happy when they found out that I spent the night at you house." Kiba started.

"Uh, was that the good news?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to see Kiba, who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"No. That was the bad news." Kiba then brightened up his gloomy disposition and smiled coyly at Sakura, who happy returned to smile. "Remember when I told you that I wanted to be a vet?" Kiba asked, referring to the beach party. Sakura nodded. "Well, my sister is a professional, and she'll be passing by later tonight before she goes back to teach at a vet school." Kiba then looked away once again. "And they want me to go with her."

-------------

Oh my gosh! I just got rid of Kiba! Noooooo! It was such a hard thing to do. Next chap is just Sakura's Dairy, exept the beggingin, that's a kiba part, but the rest is dairy, so...happy reading!

Hs


	7. A long talk with Dairy

IIIIIIIIIIIII'm back and out of hiding! I've had the next two chapters on my computer for a looooong time, ya...I'm evil.

Hay! I have grate news! Ivm got a Gamecube for Christmas, so now I can play harvest moon every day! Meaning my inspiration will be at it's fullest! Yay for me!

By the way, this chapter sucks, I made sakura weak. But you know what! I'm going to make her a lot stronger in the seqeal, just like in the anime and manga. Sigh

-----

Sakura's jaw hung ajar, her puppy sitter was going away! Not to mention one of her bachelors.

'Wh-what?' Sakura thought to herself, she sled off of the fence and stood in fount of Kiba. "What do _you_ want to do?" Sakura asked slowly. 'Don't you mean, Hell no! Gawd Sakura, let you heart show you the way, don't let him go!' Inner sakura shouted angrily.

"I want to go, but I also want to stay..." Kiba replied quietly.

Sakura heard a slight bit of excitement in his voice earlier when he mentioned that his sister was a vet also, she new where he really wanted to be.

"When does you sister get here?" Sakura asked quietly, sitting back down.

"In about an hour...why?" Kiba questioned.

"I think you should go, you wouldn't be happy if you stayed. You would of always look back and think, 'what was I thinking?' So go, you'd be happier." Sakura said, the last part in a whisper.

Kiba listened quietly, he then stood up.

"But, ah..." Kiba was lost for words, he had one hour to get packed, but he had so much to tell Sakura...what to do, what to do?

"But hay! You better send me tones of letters and photos!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, making Kiba jump. "Bring Akamaru...that way I know you'll be back, you can't keep my dog forever." Sakura said with a goffy smile, folding her arks over her chest.

Kiba faintly smiled before he lend down, closer, and closer to Sakura's lip-

"Kiba! Come here!" A voice shouted, interrupting Kiba's rare moment.

"Coming MOM!" Kiba retorted loudly, he then gave Sakura a peck on the cheek before scooping up Akamaru and racing off home to pack.

Sakura sadly watched the spot where Kiba was, she then let out a whimper.

"I just let...Kiba...go." Sakura said slowly, she then wiped the large developing tears from her eyes and put on a lazy smile. 'It's for the best, he'd be so much happier learning about how to help, cute, fuzzy...little Animals...' Pause. "Then stay with meee! Waaaaa!"

Sakura wailed while feeding the cow, which keep her distance from the unstable teenager; she wailed why'll watering, and she wailed when she flopped onto her bed.

Sakura took a break from crying, so she chould turn to her side, looking for a tissue box; suddenly her watery eyes landed onto her dairy.

"Ah, it'd be-been so long. Time to catch up." Sakura sniffled, she shakily walked over to her table and sat down on a cushion on her wooden floor, picking up the resting pen, she then started to write furiously.

-Dairy-

Dear dairy, gosh it's been so long! I haven't wrote to you since summer! Ga eeez! So much has happened in the time that we haven't talked, so let me fill you in.

On summer 1st, Naruto, the local inn owner's son and a really good friend, told me that Kakashi, who disappeared, told his parents something about me getting married in my father's will; so I went and got it from his house.

The will states that I have to be married by my eighteenth birthday or else I lose the farm to the government. Was Kakashi purposely trying to make me lose the farm by not telling me this very important piece of information! How rude! Arg! Anyways, I have seven chooses for a husband, cuz apparently my dad knew them when they where little.

Thought out Fall I did a few thing, like grow and kill plants, I also had a failed attempt at growing a tree, it was so pitiful.

Then much later on winter 2nd, I had a slumber party with Tenten and Temari, it was also the day I got Akamaru from Kiba!

Now that we're talking about Kiba, I have a few thing to say about him. One, when I first met him he told me that he wanted to become a vet, remember? Two, he's one of the boys I can marry, and he gave me a puppy! Major upgrade! And three, tonight he gave me a kiss on the check, but sadly, he did this after he told me that his parents that said he could go to a vet school where his sister teaches, a school that's thousands and thousand miles away! But I mean really, whould you, A) go and learn about somthing that your totally passinate about for free, or B), marry young to a farm girl. So of cource I told him to go, but he chould of turned around to say, 'No! I want to be here with you!' But of couse he didn't. Damn it! I really liked him!

Arg!

Since we're on the subject about people I like, I might as well tell you about the other bachelors. There's are the three out of the seven that aren't eligible, who are claimed by my best friends Tenten, Temari and then Hinata, who'll I think I chould be freinds with.

Number one, Lee the scientist dork, is engaged to pretty and bold Tenten. Number two is the boy who works at the other farm with Tenten named Shikamaru, he has the sly blonde Temari. And then there's my boy best freind Naruto, who is totally crushing on shy Hinata.

Then there's the four out of the seven eligible bachelors. Neji, Hinata's rich, kind and cute cousin; Sasuke, the ice prince that lives in the spare room in the inn; the mysterious Gaara, who's a little over protective of his sister Temari; and then Kiba, just thinking of him makes me sad.

So now there's really only two boys left, cuz like hell am I marrying that boy Sasuke!

On Winter 3rd, yesterday, Neji was having a ball, so that day before, Winter 2nd, I got dressed out of my work clothes and went down to the bar owned by Jiraya, where a evil girl named Ino works; that was where I was supposed to meet Temari. I went there, and I was talking to Sasuke for a rare moment, about to tell him I was going to the ball with Gaara, when Ino popped gum in my hair!

I will NEVER forgive her!

Now, thanks to her, I have hair that is barley below my ears. I'm pretty used to having short hair now, It should become useful later when it gets hot, but that doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to having it nice and long again!

After Temari cut the gum out of my hair that night, we went to the ball, where I danced on and off with Neji, who was a awesome dancer; and then with my date Gaara, who wasn't so great. He was mostly watching his sister, I don't think he likes Shikamaru. I mean, Temari is his only family, so I kind of get where he's coming from, kind of.

I then went home, where Kiba fell asleep on my bed while watching my pup Akamaru.

Not wanting to wake him. I spent the night at the inn for free, in return I had to follow Naruto around on his date with Hinata.

The date that went on this afternoon quickly turned into a double date when Temari wanted some alone time, meaning Gaara came with us. It wasn't all that bad, Gaara apologized for ignoring me at the ball, and I also found out theres going to be a New years festival, can't wait!

So now, It's either Gaara or Neji, for I highly doubt Kiba will be coming back for a while. But, if worst comes along, I'll always have that black eyed jerk Sasuke! What a loser!

So now you've been updated, hopefully I won't ignore you as much! .

Night Dairy!

love chart

Gaara:

Neji:

Sakura over read her writing, she then shut her dairy and placed her pen, which was running out of ink, on top of it.'Geez, I've been writing of HOW long!' Inner sakura screeched in her head.

It was three when she started writing, and now it was five, how time fly's when your lost in thought. Sakura stood up from her seat and slowly walked over to messy bed, where she flopped down upon.

'It's been so long since I really looked around." Sakura thought to herself. 'I wonder how my TV. show is going?" Sakura murmured, walking over to her middle-sized TV. that sat peacefully on the floor.

She curiously switched on her TV, which sadly only had four channels, and flipped it onto the romance channel.

"...And now, the exciting season premier of, A wonderful Life1!" The announcer shouted happily as a farm appeared on the screen.

The screen showed a Male farmer walking into his house, where he talked to his farmer wife and then his toddler son.

'I've missed wayyyy to many episodes! When did he get a son!' Inner Sakura exclaimed, watching wide eyed as they showed the larger farm.

"I don't know why, but I feel as if I could relate more to his sister then Anton." Sakura thought out loud. She then pouted as she looked around at her house.

It looked so plain to in her eyes. There was a small bed, a TV, a tabled, a bedside table with a mirror hanging over it, a sink, a small refrigerator like thing, a dresser with her clothes in it, a shelf that she hardly used and a rolled up rug.

"Neh, I need to clean house." Sakura murmured

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--

1 Ha! I was rereading my first chapter, and I'm like, oh my gosh! I added that! You see, I was writing another fanfic at the time for harvest moon called a wonderful life, and it's about two farmer twins, Anton Main male farmer from a wonderful life and Ellion (Main female farmer from Another wonderful life), and their older sister Faye MY older sisters oc, and I still look back going, 'I can't believe I put that in there!'. It's basically the show Sakura watches! I'm so pathetic! Maybe one day I'll submit it on 


End file.
